


Yellow and Green

by LavenderMandarin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Opposites Attract, Sort Of, They weren't really enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin
Summary: Even though they were supposed to be enemies, they were always destined to be soulmates.OrA character study of Kara and Lena and how they became so close to each other.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Yellow and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a fluff fic I know haha. I'm so sorry for putting you guys through the last three where there was never a happy ending. Hope this makes up for it (I have another fluff fic on the way)! :)

Kara is yellow. 

Kara Danvers is bright yellow. She has a sunny disposition any day of the week. She is friendly, welcoming, kind, and considerate. She is warm and healing, like the glow of the yellow sun.

Lena is green. 

Lena Luthor is dark green. She is cold and shut-off from the rest of the world. Her walls are miles high and keep her separated from everyone else. She is calculative and manipulative just like her family name suggests. She is cutting and dark, similar to the green glow that emanates from Kryptonite.

However, no matter how different these two women are, they are capable of finding each other every time. They are closer than any other relationship and they can work their way over any roadblock. 

With Kara, Lena softens to a delicate blue while Kara turns a rosy pink color (quite literally, too). They complement each other in every way. Even though they have family problems, the feud between the Supers and the Luthors, and their opposing demeanors, Kara managed to worm her way past the towering walls and into Lena’s heart. 

They are opposites in every aspect of the word. Physical, mental, emotional, psychological. They’re supposed to be enemies. 

When Kara reveals her identity to Lena, Lena lashes back and hurts Kara in every way possible.

But no matter how much Kara is hurt, she will not hurt Lena back and Lena finds her way into her arms again.

One day, they both realize something crucial. They’re falling for each other.

That’s where they both spiral. Lena tries to overcome her feelings by avoiding Kara while Kara falls into a pit of anxiety and nervousness.

It takes longer this time, but they overcome that roadblock, too.

They start dating and become girlfriends shortly after. They manage to work through everything that’s thrown in their way. Even with Kara having superhero duty and Lena being the CEO of a massive company, they still make time for each other.

In fact, chances are that if you happen to fly by L-Corp around lunchtime, you’ll see the two women having lunch together in Lena’s office. Sometimes they go out and eat at Noonan’s or some other restaurant. 

These two women who were destined from the very moment they were born to be enemies, have managed to become friends, and then girlfriends, and when they finally both pop the question at the same time, wives. They make a family. They’re happy.

Against all odds, they manage to work past every single barrier in their way and end up together. Because if you have the time to take a look at every single alternate universe and timeline where they both exist, they find each other one way or another. 

There’s one where they’re both teachers and they find each other there. There’s one where they meet in high school, one in college. There’s one where Lena is born a Kryptonian and Krypton never blows up so they find each other there. Princesses, knights, pirates, teachers, aliens, anything you can think of, they find each other every single time.

Why you might ask?

Well, in the worlds where one of them is missing, the other goes through life with a feeling of emptiness or they wreak destruction upon the world. Those timelines exist to prove how much they need each other.

There’s an old saying that opposites attract. Where it comes from no one knows. But the important thing is that it’s true. In fact, the farther apart you are from someone, the more you have in common. Even though Kara and Lena were supposed to be enemies, they had a similar story growing up and they went through similar struggles. 

So the answer to your question is that even though they were supposed to be enemies, they were always destined to be soulmates. Even though they were pitted against each other from birth, they still came together at the end.

Have a look for yourself if you don’t believe me.

* * *

“Lori! Lori, darling! Where are you?”

“Mommy!”

“Hi, darling!”

Lena scoops up Lori. 

“Come on, let’s go home, your Mama is probably waiting for us.”

“Ok, Mommy!”

“Kara? Kara, honey?”

“In the kitchen!”

“What are you doing?”

“I can’t bake some cookies for my lovely wife and my adorable daughter?” Kara turns around, a beaming smile on her face.

“You’re too sweet,” Lena smiles as she pecks Kara’s cheek.

“Lori, you want a cookie?”

“Yes, Mama, can I have one please?”

“Of course. Go wash your hands first and I’ll give it to you when you come back, okay?”

In a blast of superspeed, Lori turned into a blur and washed her hands with superspeed before rushing back.

“Lori, what have we said about using your powers in the house?”

“Don’t?”

“That’s right, remember not to use them next time, okay?” Kara admonishes as she hands Lori the cookie.

“Don’t eat it too fast, okay? I don’t want you getting sick.”

Just as Kara finishes talking, Skipper runs up to Lori, wagging his tail and barking. The golden retriever ran so fast that sometimes Lena didn’t believe that he didn’t have superspeed, too.

Their cat, Streaky (named after Kara’s childhood cat), stretches out on the windowsill and purrs when Lena comes over to stroke his glossy black fur.

* * *

That night, they go outside and watch as Lori romps around with Skipper in the distance. Streaky is settled on Lena’s lap and Lena and Kara are staring up at the night sky.

“You know, sometimes I forget how lucky I am to be married to Supergirl herself,” Lena says quietly.

“Well I feel luckier to be married to the smartest person ever,” Kara shoots back.

Lena chuckles before a hint of doubt creeps into her tone, “You really think so?”

“Baby, I know so. I love you so much and I don’t want you to ever think any less of yourself, okay?” Kara soothes.

“Okay,” Lena says, even quieter than before.

“I love you, too.”

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know how you felt about that if you're feeling up to it. I hope you liked it! :)
> 
> also i'm on tumblr @catargott


End file.
